


I Love You Always Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Bottom Harry, But there's a little fluff at the end, Dom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Harry's bad, Innocent Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Virgin Harry, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is just trying on cute little panties in Louis' room when Louis walks in on him, sees him in the lacy underwear and can't resist. </p><p>OR Louis fucks Harry in lacy underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Always Forever

Harry was in Louis’ room, trying on his adorable panties. He could never resist the pretty lacy underwear. Just as Harry was wearing nothing but his light pink underwear with a little bow at the top, he heard Louis come in. He gasped and jumped back, covering his hard-on with his hands. Louis stood there staring at him, mouth open wide. 

“Louis, I-” he was at a loss for words. But then he noticed Louis’ eyes were full of lust as they stared down at his little one peeping out of Louis’ own underwear. 

“Um, Louis, sorry, I just really liked how cute these Victoria’s Secret panties were that you h-had in your closet-” and then Harry was cut off by Louis, who ran toward him, crashing his lips into Harry’s. Harry stood there wide-eyed, not sure if he should kiss back. Sure, Louis was cute, but Harry wasn’t sure if he really liked him that way. Louis then began to rub his cock up against the younger boy’s. Harry was taken away from his thoughts by the wonderful pleasure he was receiving. And out of nowhere, tiny moans escaped from his mouth. He felt precum start to drip from his dick, something he’s never had happen before. Yes, Harry was still a virgin at the age of 16. He wasn’t even sure if it was right for this 18 year old boy to be fucking Harry like this. It felt wrong, but oh did it feel so right. Louis then broke the kiss and looked intensely into Harry’s innocent, emerald eyes, before taking off his tight black shirt. Harry licked across his plump lips as he saw Louis’ muscles. And then he dragged him over to his king-sized bed, threw him down, and crawled on top of him.

“L-Louis? What are you-”   
He started to pull down his Gucci sweatpants. And innocent as Harry was, he asked him something really stupid.

“Louis? A-Are you gonna... make love to me?” he asked, looking up at Louis, who was dangling above him. 

“Not if you don’t want me to,” he replied politely. Louis would never hurt the boy if he didn’t want him to, they were still best friends afterall.

“I don’t know what I want,” Harry responded shyly. 

“Tell you what, let me know when to stop, okay?” Louis said, and Harry nodded. He gently pulled off the Victoria’s Secret panties that Harry just loved so much, and pulling off his own. He reached over to the nightstand beside him, grabbing the lube that was in his drawer. He spread it over his three fingers and put one up to Harry’s bumhole. He looked down at Harry, waiting for his approval to continue. But Harry didn’t say anything, so Louis took that as a yes. He slid his first finger into Harry and moved it up and down inside of him. Harry winced.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked the virgin boy.

“Y-Yeah, it’s fine,” Harry replied. “It’s just a little strange.” 

Louis continued to finger him until he got to the second finger. Harry flinched at first, but soon grew accustom to the new feeling. Once Louis got to three fingers, Harry started feeling pleasure, just a bit. He felt slight cum begin to drip from the head of his dick. Louis noticed, and not wanting him to cum before he made love to him, he pulled his fingers out of him. Harry didn’t like the feeling of not being filled anymore. But all that was about to change with something even better than Louis’ little fingers. He held his dick up to Harry’s bumhole, looking at Harry one more time for confirmation. He saw the fear in Harry’s face, but he knew that both of them wanted this.Louis slowly but surely started sliding his dick inside of Harry’s small hole, Harry whining at first. Louis made sure to be gentle with the young boy. He continued to slowly slide his cock inside, making little up and down motions inside of him. Harry started moaning loudly, out of both pleasure and pain. And then Louis hit this spot. This spot inside of him that ignited his most pleasurable sense. And Louis didn’t stop, he kept on pounding into that beautiful little spot. Harry felt his dick resting on his stomach from how hard he was, and cum began leaking out. 

“Don’t come until I tell you,” Louis said. 

Harry whimpered, trying to hold back his cum for Louis. He had never even cummed before, or masturbated. He wanted to know what it felt like, so he just did whatever Louis told him to do. Louis pushed inside of him even further, Harry felt his cum coming up, and it was getting rather hard to hold back. Louis saw the trickle of cum dripping down Harry’s dick.

“Don’t come!” he shouted.

Harry really tried his hardest not to cum until he was told, but the virgin had no experience. And then his dick did it for him, he thinks. He accidentally released every bit of cum that was inside of him. Louis paused, not moving a muscle. After Harry relieved himself, he looked up at Louis with wide eyes, kind of fearing his reaction.

“I wasn’t finished,” Louis said, looking a little disappointed. 

He continued to fuck Harry as his punishment for coming, still wanting to get relief himself like HE deserved. And then Harry kind of started crying because he couldn’t feel pleasure anymore, just the pain. But he stayed still because he knew Louis deserved pleasure, too. Harry already had his turn. Louis pounded his cock in and out until he could feel the pleasure starting to build up, then quickly pulled out as he cummed all over Harry’s sore bum. And once they were both out of the moment, Louis looked down into Harry’s tearfilled eyes. 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Harry asked him with the most precious little innocent voice.

“No, I don’t think I could ever be mad at you, Harry,” Louis replied, smiling down at him. “Besides, it was only your first time.”   
He started fondling with Harry’s curly locks that he just loved so much. Harry giggled, showing his adorable dimples. Louis loved those too. 

“So if you made love to me… does that mean you love me?” Harry asked the older boy above him, peering into his sparkling blue eyes. 

“Do you love me?” Louis replied.

“Yes,” Harry said almost immediately.

“And I love you too,” Louis said. 

And he lay beside him on the bed, covering the both of them with his cozy blanket, and they both fell softly and soundly to sleep.


End file.
